Servant of Evil
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Les Potter ont été tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trahit par Pettigrow. Sirius était partit en chasse et allait se faire arrêter s'il n'agissait pas. Alors Regulus n'avait pas hésité : "Mets cette cape et enfuis-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous ressemblons. Personne ne remarquera jamais que tu t'es enfuis." Les Aurors avaient emmené Regulus en pensant qu'il était Sirius.


**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau one-shot sur Harry Potter.**

 **Il m'a été inspiré du vocaloid Servant of Evil et plus particulièrement par la version anglais que quelqu'un a fait qui est des plus inspirante. Si cela vous dit d'y jeter un œil, voici le lien vers la chanson : www . youtube watch ? v = lC _ V3zYjEdM**

 **Disclamer : Harry Potter appartien Rowling.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je l'adore, personnellement.**

* * *

 **Servant of Evil**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, malgré les disparités, ils étaient des frères proches.

Sirius, c'était l'héritier principal de la famille, celui qui, un jour, serait au sommet de cette grande maison. Il brillerai de cette lumière qui illuminait en embaumait le monde. Regulus, lui, n'était que le second héritier, la pièce rapportée dont on ne se servirait qu'en cas d'échec. _Inutilisable_ , pouvait-on dire.

Mais en réalité, tout cela importait peu, n'est ce pas ? Parce que Regulus avait Sirius, son grand frère qui prenait soin de lui à la place de leurs parents.

Puis il y a eut Poudlard et tout à dérapé.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Sagesse contre gamineries.

Poupée contre rébellion.

Héritier parfait contre bête noire.

Et ce n'était plus Sirius et Regulus.

C'était devenu Regulus et Sirius.

Lentement, petit à petit, les cris ont commencé à remplir la maison tandis que Sirius exhibait fièrement sa différence tandis que Regulus montrait le visage du parfait héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Sirius devint l'ennemi au sein de la famille, celui contre lequel on brandissait la baguette dans l'espoir dans le rendre plus docile, moins fougueux.

Il n'y avait que Regulus qui parvenait à voir la crainte dans ces yeux gris rebelles. Il n'y avait que Regulus qui pouvait entendre les pleurs, le soir, après avoir tant souffert de cette magie dirigée ccontre lui et qu'il craignait. Il n'y avait que Regulus qui pouvait promettre de toujours être être aux côtés de Sirius afin que ce sourire brillant tel un soleil d'été ne se transforme jaais en des larmes glacées par le désespoir.

Ils disaient tous que Sirius avait ses amis.

Pettigrow, Lupin et _surtout_ Potter.

Mais Regulus connaissait la vérité : jamais Sirius pourra compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Parce que Regulus était celui qui assurait les arrières de Sirius à toute heure de la journée, pas ces Gryffondors. Pas Potter mais _lui_ , Regulus. Jamais Regulus ne pourrait confier le destin de Sirius à des hommes incapables de le protéger.

Cependant, Regulus le savait : cet amour, il devait rester confiné au fin fond de son cœur et ne jamais sortir et ce, pour l'éternité.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'exaucer les vœux haineux de Sirius :

« Va-t-en ! »

« Rejoins tes stupides amis. »

« Tu me dégoûtes, hors de mon chemin ! »

Ses réponses étaient toujours :

« Oui, Sirius. »

Il s'enfuyait alors en courant pour aller pleurer ces larmes traitresses qui ne voulaient cesser de couler, causées par tant de froideur et de haine.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce qui serrait le cœur de Regulus jusqu'à l'asphyxie, c'était de voir Sirius rire aux blagues de Potter. Ce rire innocent qui auparavant n'était rien que pour lui. Alors Regulus, pour se réconforter, se disait simplement que du moment que Sirius riait, et riait, alors cela n'avait aucune d'importance.

 _Ce n'était jamais assez._

Le temps passait et bientôt, la guerre commençait. Poudlard se divisait et dehors, c'était la mort qui régnait en maitre tyranique. La peur et la rage s'abattait durement, fendant l'air telle la lame d'argent d'une guillotine. Il fallait fuir, il fallait se battre. Choisir son camp !

Sirius avait tout naturellement choisit la Lumière en même temps qu'il quittait définitivement les Black. Et lui, Regulus, avait opté pour la voie des Ténèbres. Parce que la vie de son frère était menacé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un s'assure que Sirius survive aux batailles. Toujours discret, toujours caché, toujours dans l'ombre de l'histoire. Aller contre les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était ce que Regulus ferait, pour la vie de son frère.

Tout s'était enchainé et rester en vie devint trop dangereux alors il saisit le prétexte de cet Horcruxe pour se faire passer pour mort. Il survit, mais de justesse. Ce fut dur et laborieux, mais il y était parvenu et était resté deux ans dans l'ombre, jusqu'à … ce trois novembre 1981. Le jour des vingt deux ans de Sirius.

Les Potter étaient morts, tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de Pettigrow qui les avait tous trahit. Sirius était partit en chasse et cet homme l'avait dupé. Sirius allait se faire arrêter s'il n'agissait pas. Alors Regulus n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il était sortit de l'ombre.

« - Sirius.

\- R … Regulus ? Tu … Tu es vivant ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je le suis. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Sirius ! Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils vont t'arrêter pour le meurtre de tout ces moldus et celui de Pettigrow. »

Regulus lui avait jeté la cape qu'il portait.

« - Mets cette cape et enfuis-toi. Ne reviens pas, ne t'arrêtes pas et ne parles à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous ressemblons dans tous les sens. Personne ne remarquera jamais que tu t'es enfuis. »

Sirius avait acquiescer, endosser la cape mais avant de partir, il avait hésité.

« - Tout ira bien. Sirius, il va falloir que tu te caches, d'accord ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort et il reviendra une nouvelle fois sur cette Terre. Harry Potter aura besoin de toi à ce moment-là. Tu comprends ? »

Sirius avait une nouvelle fois acquiescer et s'était enfuit en courant, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête cachant son visage, à regret mais trop briser pour affirmer de la résistance

Regulus était alors entré dans un fou rire incontrôlable tant la situation était sordide et improbable. Les Aurors étaient arrivés et on l'avait emmené à Azkaban en pensant qu'il était Sirius. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu être, de toute façon ? Regulus était mort et il n'avait subit aucune modification corporelle.

 _Ce qu'ils étaient, à présent, c'étaient deux bâteaux dans une mer déchainée._

Et si tout le monde disait que Sirius était un homme de vice et de dédain, alors lui aussi était diabolique parce qu'après tout, le même sang coulait dans ses veines.

Si Azkaban était une rétribution pour les péchés de Sirius, alors Regulus les brandirait fièrement et clamerait haut et fort, encore et toujours, qu'il était Sirius Orion Black.

Ces douze années à Azkaban, Regulus ne s'en souvenait que très peu. Grâce à ses boucliers d'Occlumancie, il était parvenu à garder sa santé mentale. Il s'y efforçait et à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il pensait inlassablement à Sirius et aimait s'imaginer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était sauf. C'était ce qui lui permettait de s'accrocher dans ce monde de Ténèbres. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait enfermé, Sirius serait libre.

« - Puis-je avoir votre journal, Mr le ministre ? Les mots croisés me manquent. »

Ce journal. Cette photographie accompagnant la une.

 _Un rat._

Regulus avait reconnu ce rat comme étant Pettigrow et il savait que malgré sa demande de rester caché, Sirius sortirai de l'ombre pour partir à la recherche de ce traitre. Si Sirius devait être vu, il était préférable que ce soit en fugitif. Alors Regulus avait prit sa forme Animagus – un chat – et avait passé le Détraqueur qui amenait sa pitance et pour s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Il avait retrouvé Sirius sans difficulté. Et il s'était remit à le suivre dans l'ombre, veillant sur lui tel un ange gardien. A Poudlard, c'était plus difficile. Il faisait en sorte de toujours rester dans la Forêt Interdite, s'assurant de temps à autre que Sirius allait bien.

Un soir, il l'a vu passer le passage du Saule Cogneur avec ces enfants et Pettigrow. Ils restèrent longtemps, d'ailleurs, dans la Cabane Hurlante où ils avaient été rejoint par Lupin, puis Snape.

Ils étaient tous ressortit plus tard, ensemble. Et Sirius parlait avec Harry Potter. Regulus écouta et trouva que Sirius avait l'air heureux.

« - Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose … Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante. Mais … penses-y … Lorsque j'aurai été réhabilité … Si jamais … tu veux changer de maison …

\- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installe ?

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Oui, je veux vraiment ! »

Mais cet instant de bonheur ne pouvait qu'être de courte durée. C'était la pleine lune et visiblement, Lupin n'avait pas prit sa potion qui le transformait en un innocent loup. Tout s'enchaina et Regulus ne parvint que de justesse à reprendre la place de Sirius. Juste avant qu'une vingtaine de Détraqueur n'arrive. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il s'était passé, ensuite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une pièce du château, attendant que les Aurors viennent le chercher pour le ramener à Azkaban.

Harry Potter et ses amis étaient ensuite arrivés à dos … d'Hypogriffe et l'avait aidé à s'évader, pensant certainement qu'il était Sirius. S'ils avaient su qu'il était Regulus, le Mangemort de frère de Sirius censé être mort, ils ne lui seraient certainement pas venus en aide !

« - Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier … ?

\- Allez-y !

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour. Tu es … Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry … »

Regulus avait imité à la perfection le comportement de Sirius, s'était fait force pour prononcer ces paroles et il s'était ensuite enfuit. Il retrouva Sirius et cette fois, il lui demanda de quitter le pays. Sirius voulu protester. Il ne voulait pas que Regulus continu d'assumer son identité et ses crimes. Pace qu'il l'avait déjà tant mutilé ! Mais Regulus était intraitable et menaça Sirius d'utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium sur lui s'il continuait de protester, alors Sirius s'avoua vaincu et s'en alla Regulus ne savait où.

Quelque mois plus tard, Harry Potter participa au terrible Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Regulus fit de son mieux pour l'aider et être un soutien pour lui, comme Sirius l'aurait fait.

.

 _ **Harry ,**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je voudra is dans une lettre, ce serait trop risqué au cas où la chouette serait intercepée — il faut absolument que nous nous parlions face à face. Peux-tu te trouver se ul devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor à une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre ?**_

 _ **Je sais mieux que tout le monde que tu es capable de te défendre tout seul et, tant que tu te trouveras à proximité de Dumbledore et de Maugrey, je ne pense pas que quiconque pourra te faire du mal. Mais quelqu'un paraît quand même bien décidé à essayer. Déposer ta candidatur e à ce tournoi a dû être très risqué, surtout sous le nez de Dumbledore .**_

 _ **Sois sur tes gardes, Harry. Je veux que tu continues à me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe d'inhabituel. Confir me-moi la date du 22 novembre le plus vite possible .**_

 _ **Sirius**_

.

« - De mon point de vue, je trouve que c'est un très bon plan. Il leur suffit de laisser le dragon faire le travail.

\- Ah oui, les dragons. Il y a un moyen de les neutraliser, Harry. N'essaye pas de le stupéfixer — les dragons sont très forts et possèdent trop de pouvoir magique pour être assommés par un seul sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il faut une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui lancent ce sortilège en même temps pour obtenir un résultat …

\- Je sais, je viens de le voir.

\- Mais tu peux quand même t'en sortir tout seul. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule formule. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut de retour et on reforma l'Ordre du Phénix.

« - A présent, j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher — tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas. »

Regulus proposa plus tard le 12, Square Grimmaurd comme quartier général car, après tout, cet endroit était à lui. Personne ne comprit quelle était sa véritable identité. Il était Sirius et cela depuis quatorze ans déjà. C'était aussi simple. Et parce que ça l'était, il trompa Snape, Lupin et même Dumbledore.

Regulus avait toujours été bon pour enfiler des masques. Comparé à celui du parfait héritier qu'il portait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, celui de Sirius était tellement simple et plaisant. Quelques références nostalgique de Poudlard accompagnées d'une camaraderie envers Lupin …

« - Moi, je trouve qu'il était un peu idiot.

\- Bien sûr qu'il était un peu idiot. Nous étions tous idiots ! Enfin, Moony pas tellement

\- Est-ce que je vous ai jamais dit de laisser Rogue tranquille ? Est-ce que j'ai jamais eu le cran de vous empêcher d'aller trop loin ?

\- Parfois, tu faisais en sorte qu'on ait honte de nous-mêmes … C'était déjà quelque chose … »

… une haine incommensurable dirigée contre Snape …

« - Dans ce cas, je viendrai droit au fait. Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'occlumancie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Comme c'est touchant. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père ?

\- En effet.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, Snivellus. Peu m'importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est …

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? À moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ?

\- Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ? »

… se comporter comme un bon ami avec Harry Potter en lançant quelques comparaisons avec James Potter d'un air sombre quand Harry faisait quelque chose de différent à lui.

« - D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. C'était juste une idée, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir qu'on se retrouve.

\- Bien sûr que ça nous ferait plaisir mais je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban !

\- Tu ne ressembles pas autant à ton père que je le pensais. Pour James, c'était justement le risque qui était amusant. »

… et surtout, _surtout_ , montrer une grande animosité envers tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Black.

« - Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fabriquais ici. Chaque fois que tu te montres en prétendant faire le ménage, tu dérobes quelque chose et tu vas le mettre dans ta chambre pour qu'on ne puisse pas le jeter. […] Mais ma chère vieille mère m'a effacé d'un coup de baguette lorsque je suis parti de la maison. Kreattur aime beaucoup raconter l'histoire quand il parle tout seul. […] Je les haïssais tous : mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal … mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire … […] Allons, Harry, tu as vu suffisamment de choses dans cette maison pour savoir quel genre de famille vivait ici, non ?

\- Et tes … Tes parents aussi étaient des Mangemorts ?

\- Non, non, mais crois-moi, ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort, ils étaient tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui venaient de familles moldues et de mettre les sang-pur au pouvoir. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls, beaucoup de gens, avant que Voldemort montre sa vraie nature, étaient persuadés qu'il avait raison … Ils ont été un peu refroidis en voyant ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais au début, quand il s'est engagé, je suis sûr que mes parents voyaient en Regulus un brave petit héros … »

Puis arriva ce jour de juin où Harry partit au ministère de la Magie pour le sauver – selon les dires de Snape. Il pensait qu'il était retenu prisonnier au département des Mystères.

L'Ordre du Phénix accouru immédiatement, et il était de la partie. La bataille s'était bien déroulée jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette familière n'attire son regard, près d'une porte.

 _Sirius_.

Sirius était ici. Que faisait-il ici ?

Et le sort de Bellatrix était partit tellement vite. L'éclair vert l'avait frappé et il avait sentit la vie quitter son corps. La dernière chose dont il se souvint avec de s'éteindre définitivement, ce fut le visage envahit par les larmes de Sirius qui, trop choqué par la scène, ne parvenait à bouger, à venir jusqu'à lui.

Et Regulus lui sourit.

Beaucoup de crime ont été commis chaque jour en ce monde et son frère Sirius qui n'avait que vingt ans, avait dansé sur la scène de l'histoire.

Ils pouvaient faire de Sirius leur ennemi, maudire tout ce qu'ils voulaiennt. Brandir leur baguette contre lui et s'acharner à le chasser. Celui était égal à Regulus. Sirius n'avait rien à craindre, ne devait jamais pleurer parce toujours, il serait près de lui. Il ne laisserai jamais son sourire rayonnant se transformer en des larmes glacées.

Les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Sirius n'avait que lui en ce monde. Lui, son fidèle serviteur. Frères, c'est ce qu'ils étaient mais dès leur plus jeune âge, on les avait déchiré alors que leur destin aurait dû briller. Regulus, pour protéger Sirius de l'appel mortel du danger, pécherait, tuerait et sacrifierait tout.

Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre dans leur prochaine vie, ils se retrouvaient un jour, Regulus aimerait qu'ils jouent ensemble une fois de plus et soient cette fois-ci les meilleurs amis du monde …


End file.
